Father and Son
by fic-chick05
Summary: SEQUEL- this is the long awaited and promised sequel to my first fic Child of Mine. It picks up 9 years after the last one finished. The story of their life with some struggles ahead. Will their happy family turn sour with the arrival of someone they'd ra


A/N:Hey guys, well here is the sequel. I don't think it's totally neccesary to have read Child of Mine, as i will try to fill in the blanks as much as i can and explain if i ave mentioned anything from that story. This is quite a short chapter cos it's just a prologue and i think i left it atr the right point. Anyway, with out further ado, here it is. Hope you like it and plz,plz, review.

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except the children. They are my characters.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The past nine years had been crazy, but definitely in a good way. After high school graduation and finally making her peace with so many things Buffy had felt ready to take on the world. And she did so with her husband and their children and their family and friends by her side. She had gone to college, but not everything had turned out as she had planned. In her second year she had fallen pregnant again. Luckily it was part way through the year and the way it worked out she would give birth during the summer vacation and be fine to go back to college in the fall. The baby had been a boy whom they named Kyle Jordan and Spike was overjoyed, not because it was his first biological son. Because that had never mattered to Spike, he was just overjoyed to be outnumbering the girls. Three boys to two girls. Buffy had gone back to college and graduated with honours, and was a qualified photographer. She had also minored in interior design and so she took jobs in that once in a while. But first she decided she had catch up to Spike and so within months of graduating, she was pregnant again. This time giving birth to a second baby girl named Chloe. She had never seen a father more proud than Spike. He showed off all his children, went to every event, every little league game and every dance recital. And he did it all with a genuine smile on his face.

Buffy watched through the window at Spike in the yard kicking a soccer ball around with the boys while the girls pretended to be cheerleaders. She couldn't believe how fast they were growing up. Anthony was 14, Abigail 12, Kyle 9 and Chloe 6, the baby of the bunch. And they were a happy family. The kids loved each other to bits, Anthony and Abigail were especially close, and they were like best friends. Anthony was very protective of his younger brothers and sisters.

They all looked alike. Apart from the darker hair most people never would think that Anthony wasn't Spike's biological son. Anthony had his mom's eyes; a beautiful green and so did Kyle. While the girls had their father's bright blue eyes. Also Kyle was blonde or dirty blonde anyway as was Chloe, while Abi had light brown hair. The only difference that stood out in the children was that Anthony had much darker hair. But it was known that Buffy was not a natural blonde so nobody ever found anything strange.

Buffy's face lit up in a bright smile when she saw Kyle's joy at scoring the winning goal in their mock soccer match. She went out to join them in a garden listening as the girls yelled a cheer for their victorious brother giggling all the way through. Spike came over to join her on the porch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they watched their family laugh as they were now chasing each other in circles around the garden.

"How did we get so lucky?" Buffy asked him, smile still firmly in place.

"I have no idea. I know I was lucky to find you and Anthony, but everything after that, I don't know. All I do know is that we're blessed."

"Definitely, I never would have imagined back then that things would turn out so good. I mean look at our children Spike they're amazing. You hear these horror stories of brothers and sisters hating each other, never wanting to be within a ten-mile radius of one another. But our kids, the love each other so much."

"Yeah, I know luv. But let's be grateful for that. We have a strong family, and with everything it took to get us to that point we have to treasure it." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulder.

Buffy leaned into him, laying her head on his chest slightly, the stood quietly just watching their children playing. They were all laughing and joking and still chasing each other around. It was a beautiful sight to both of them. It was their family. However their personal silence didn't last for long when Abi yelled

"Hey mom, dad, come play. It's fun." The four of them continued chasing each other and Buffy and Spike both laughed as Anthony caught Chloe around the waist lifting her up and swinging her around. The little was in a fit of giggles when he stopped swinging her and lifted her up properly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her brother in a tight hug. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, a habit that he had picked up from his dad over the years. He set her back on the grass and tickled her until she was rolling around giggling. Soon all four were piled on top of one another laughing and tickling at each other's sides. They heard a muffled

"Come on mom," from Kyle followed by a barely audible

"You too, daddy," from Chloe. With huge grins at one another the ran for the pile in the middle of the grass and threw themselves into it. It would have looked weird to some passers by. But to anyone that knew them, it was completely normal.


End file.
